


Don't Leave

by Weregirl



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I decided to write this last minute, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, dreamer - Freeform, mushy drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: Keith has a nightmare, Shiro does what he can to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this for Sheith Week Unlimited at about nine in the evening. Opps. All mistakes are my own.

                Keith jerked upright, gasping for breath, a single word on his mind.          

                “Shiro!” he gasped out, searching the room desperately. He calmed a little as he felt Red nudge the back of his mind. He was in the castle. _He_ was safe.

                Keith threw the blankets off and stumbled to his feet. He had to see Shiro, had to know that it was just a dream, that Shiro was just down the hall. Keith took off, ignoring the cold metal of the floor under his feet until he was knocking on the door to Shiro’s room.

                It took a few moments of banging on the door before it slid open and Keith felt everything settle. Shiro was in front of him, rubbing at his eye with his human hand.

                “Keith? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, obviously surprised to see the younger paladin waking him up in the middle of the night.

                Keith had no response. The relief that he felt was just as paralyzing as fear or pain, all he could do was collapse into the older teens arms.

                “Keith?” Shiro exclaimed as he suddenly had Keith in his arms, breathing hard and fighting back tears. “Keith, are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

                Keith shook his head, tightening his fists in Shiro’s shirt. “I thought I lost you again,” he finally gasped out, hiding his face in Shiro’s chest.

                Shiro’s arm’s tightened around Keith, Galra hand at the back of Keith’s neck while the human one was tight around his waist. “I have no plans on leaving, Keith. You haven’t lost anything,” Shiro murmured into Keith’s hair.

                Keith goes a bit lax in Shiro’s arms, though his fingers were still tight in the black paladin’s shirt. “I can’t lose you, Shiro. Not again,” Keith whispered, a single tear sliding down his face.

                “I won’t leave you, never again,” Shiro whispered, kissing Keith’s hair.

                Shiro gently lead Keith into the room, the door sliding closed behind them. “Come here, darling. I’ve got you,” Shiro whispered, leading Keith backwards to sit on the bed. The smaller paladin almost instinctually crawled into Shiro’s lap, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

                “I’m sorry,” Keith sniffled, leaning back and whipping angrily at his eyes. “It was just a dream.”

                Shiro leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Keith’s lips. “If you’re going to start apologizing for your nightmares, then I’ll start apologizing for mine,” he responded, smiling at the glare he got in response.

                Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pressing their foreheads together. “Can I crash in here?” he asked softly.

                “Any time you want,” Shiro responded.

                Keith smiled and brushed another kiss against Shiro’s lips. “I love you.”

                Shiro smiled softly, “I love you. Now let’s try to get some sleep.”

                The ended up laying on their sides, Shiro holding Keith’s back tightly to his front, the fingers of his metal hand twined with Keith’s as the younger paladin drifted off. Shiro pressed a final kiss to the back of his neck before drifting off himself.


End file.
